


Don't Baby Me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Rimming, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco can't go a day without being naughty, but it's rather hard when Harry spends all his time with Scorpius.





	Don't Baby Me

Scorpius didn't like to walk much, even though he was at that age. The boy hardly had to whine, and Harry would pluck him up and cuddle him.

Harry rubbed their faces together, delighted when his baby made happy squeaks. "That's my boy!"

It was so nice to see them together, but Draco couldn't help but notice Scorpius Potter took more after his father.

There was the nearly white hair of his mother, but his skin was easy to tan, his eyes were bright and green, there were dimples on his consistent smile, and he didn't even have one sharp edge.

Draco was sure he popped out razor sharp, but Scorpius looked too soft to even be his. He must've had genes that weren't able to go on anymore, and that almost saddened Draco.

He really had taken the pure from his family... No, Draco didn't believe in that ideology anymore. Especially not when a half-blood looked as good as his husband.

"Harry, might you put that away?" Harry had pulled out his wand to poke it at Scorpius' eagerly reaching hands, and Draco started to get worried. "Even better, go set it down in our room."

"No. I refuse not to have my wand at the ready while Scorpius isn't old enough to have one."

When Harry's paranoia caused him to bristle, Scorpius began to hiccup up whines, making Harry shush him and try to nuzzle their faces together.

His strong jaw must've felt so weird to their soft baby, but the boy giggled and smacked weakly at the slight stubble. It made Draco so angry he couldn't feel Harry's face.

Draco moved over, trying to lean in for a kiss. He was slightly shocked to see Scorpius staring hard at him. "Hey, I married this bastard, back off."

"Draco, don't say that word in front of Scorpius. He might catch on that we aren't very adult." Harry tried to make Draco smile, but his eyes were still on Scorpius.

Stupid proud father. Lucius hadn't held Draco like that once in his life, not even when his diapers were through, but Draco was just fine.

Draco wasn't at all the clingy type to glare at his own baby, then storm away to go act like he had better things to do.

Once in his office, not at all upset, Draco shut the door and strode to sit at his desk in his loose shirt and pajama pants. Like a professional. Like what Harry got him in the habit of doing when Harry crawled under the desk while he was pregnant, and sucked him off.

Draco was mostly calm as he scribbled away at some excuse to not visit relatives. Illness, he tried. Not entirely false.

Draco was certain he was pregnant again, based on how his belly was molding. They had little hints of other pregnancies, but Draco's precisely bred body was harder to impregnate.

Unable to finish a simple letter, Draco sat back and looked at his stomach. It certainly was growing larger, which he wasn't much of a fan of.

Harry had made him more comfortable with the idea of being pregnant, as Harry was the one who did everything to make sure Draco enjoyed being in his bigger body.

Imagining it, Draco started to pet over his lips where Harry used to pin him to a surface that wouldn't hurt his back, and suck on them. He only did that currently when Scorpius was asleep, and Harry was completely certain he wouldn't wake up.

Scorpius had inadvertently killed a sex life he had enhanced, and Draco didn't understand it. Draco almost wanted a babysitter to take care of Scorpius while he got pounded into something every day.

Draco didn't hear Harry opening the door without a child in his arms, curiously rubbing his crotch and chest slowly. He whined when he cupped his cock, his longer hair slapping his neck as he leaned his face forward in pleasure.

"You're over it, huh?" Harry almost drawled, probably picking the habit up from the Malfoy parties he grudgingly attended.

Draco acted like he hardly felt affected by Harry being nearby. "I see you're remembering where to find me when you want a quick shag."

Harry moved to lean down beside Draco, as if his kneeling symbolized Draco was greater than him. "Honey, I would never make you piss off on purpose. You know that. I love you." His eyes caught Draco's after staring long enough. He gave a small smile, "But we have a baby. If I bend you over every second you turn me on, I won't have any time for Scorpius."

"Oh, Harry," Draco muttered, looking away and inadvertently feeling his belly. "Shite."

Glancing between Draco and the stomach he kissed almost every night before bed like it could help fertility, Harry let his eyes grow wider. "Are you..?"

Draco scooted out from his leather chair, standing up to go loiter by his glass table covered in knick knacks Harry bought when he traveled. "Don't yell at me over it, alright? I didn't mean to let it happen."

Harry stood and slowly moved towards Draco, "This is so good, Draco! We're really going to be a family now!"

"Then where am I going to be in your life? I'm already last on your mind, another baby is going to make me go live in the yard."

It confused Harry how Draco could be in tears out of fear, rather than excitement. "Honey... do you not understand that I love you differently than Scorpius?"

Draco glared at Harry a bit, starting to walk towards the door to his office, "I don't know what the difference could be, Potter."

"Don't you act like that when we're parents. It's bloody ridiculous." Harry had figured they were past last names. Hell, he even called Draco pet names, kinky ones in the right mood, and Draco wanted to make them back to how they were?

"You think I give a damn if I piss you off, Potter? Go fuck yourself, because that's all you'll be getting tonight." Draco opened the door, smirking as he faced away from Harry. His trap was set.

Stepping toward Draco, Harry almost growled, "You know what you are, Malfoy? A spoiled little brat. Can't take five seconds away from me without hating your own baby. What an arsehole."

Draco turned around to find Harry there to pin him to the door, slamming it shut that way. He smiled and looked down, trying not to give away he loved the attention.

"Now, can you please not be worried about another kid? I'll do my best to give you all attention, but babies actually do need most of the attention." Harry tried to comfort Draco the best he could, stroking his hands through Draco's hair. "Imagine how many babies we could have, Draco."

Draco nodded, then bit his lip before saying, "Harry, I want you right now. Before he realizes we're not there."

"Don't worry, I put a spell to keep him from hurting himself while he played. Also my Patronus, if he gets bored. They'll last long enough, I hope."

After Draco kissed Harry curtly, he tugged his wand from his left sleeve, only glancing at the Dark Mark that faded immensely on his wrist. He let Harry kiss over the skin as he cast his own Patronus.

The golden retriever disappeared through the door, eager to go keep Scorpius safe and be near the stag.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "Still can't believe it's not a dragon."

Draco smacked Harry on the chest before dragging his shirt collar forward for a rough kiss. He didn't care his stomach was starting to get a little too big for them to be flush against one another; he wanted Harry inside him.

As expected, Harry stroked his stomach before even thinking of going lower. "You're so bloody sexy," he growled out, making his lover shiver. "Mm, just think about which time we had sex that got you pregnant."

Of course, Draco and Harry both knew that answer. They had been arguing over which house Scorpius would get into once he attended Hogwarts, and Draco had crawled over Harry, glaring and ripping at Harry's Auror tie.

Scorpius had been hanging out at Hermione's library, keeping her and Ron company while they waited for their first child and wanted practice. He certainly wouldn't ever know his parents had used his soft counting map to play their own games together.

Draco winced, making Harry reel back, "God, honey, did I smack your tummy?"

Rolling his eyes at such a question, and word, Draco just gave a soft smile, "It's nothing. Just pictured your choice of company holding my next baby in their hovel. Scorpius having to be with them was bad enough, you know."

"It's a normal house," Harry's voice was even, but he was at the ready to defend his friends from his judgmental husband.

"Just fuck my arse, I don't like thinking." Draco moaned as Harry started to kneel down, pulling up Draco's shirt to kiss over his stomach. He sighed when Harry lapped at his stretch marks, "How could you even pretend to like this?"

Harry threw up an eyebrow, staring at Draco as he kissed over Draco's stretched skin, "What do you mean? Pregnant guys are hot as hell."

"Harry!" Draco suddenly grew protective of Harry, wondering what pregnant men Harry had been ogling.

"It's okay, you've made it the sexiest," Harry tried, hoping not to be denied his lover's beautiful body.

Almost allowing his teeth to sink in, Harry gave once last kiss and traveled down to Draco's cock.

Draco cried out, thrusting without being able to help it. "Harry..."

Harry didn't pull him from his pajama bottoms to suck his cock, though he did kiss over the aroused organ. "Turn around, and hold out your arse."

Taking off his shirt, Draco slowly moved so his ass stuck out. He found his backside was getting big, and therefore it was becoming an issue, except when Harry would eat him out.

"Oh fuck me, you damned..." Draco lost his train of thought as his ass was spread open enough that his hole could be thrust into with an eager tongue. "Merlin," he hissed out, trying to shut his mouth.

Harry let go of the asscheeks as he ate out the entrance to his favorite ride, letting his hands travel to stroke the cock, then feel over the pregnant tummy.

The noises Draco let out were too quiet for Harry, who soon decided just to fist Draco's cock into bursts of a jerking session.

"Harry!" Draco banged his head against the door, his body trying to arch without hurting his growing baby.

"Mm," Harry replied, one hand stroking the long shaft, then other feeling over Draco's sac.

Everything about Draco was so pale, and Harry loved that. His fresh bite marks to Draco's cheeks really showed up.

Pulling back, Harry smirked and smacked Draco's ass before conjuring lubricant so it dribbling down Draco's hole and legs in little trickles. "Draco, turn back to me."

Draco huffed, trying to go as fast as possible. "Fine. You owe me for it." He imagined a thick cock finally inside his asshole, smiling while Harry started to stick in fingers.

Draco was generally stretched enough two fingers could be started with, but Harry gave up to three fingers at least a good enough twist around each.

"I love you," Harry breathed, kissing Draco's belly like it intoxicated him. Even though kneeling was a little hard on his knees, Harry didn't care. "Thank you for blessing me with a family."

Draco grew bright red in his face, trying not to gape at Harry's appreciation of him. "Wouldn't accept a bloody handshake, but damn if a baby doesn't make you grovel at my feet."

Harry then suddenly conjured a butt plug, sighing as he shoved it into the wet hole. "Just for that, you have to show me that you even deserve a kiss."

Watching Harry stand back up and brush off his knees, still fully clothed and not at all hiding his erection, Draco started to slowly sink to his knees. He followed Harry all way to where Harry stood in front of Draco's office desk.

Harry chuckled as Draco kissed into his clothed cock, and began petting his hair while he was being a good boy.

Draco was starving for Harry, and Harry had no qualms opening his trousers to give his beautiful omega a nice snack.


End file.
